Alien Chat
by Dragonfiz
Summary: Girls just wanna have fun…. Especially when they've worked really hard in school and all they want to do is have a little cheeky fun and relaxation before its time to hit the books again… Come along for the chat and play…  2nd Chapt is exciting
1. Looking For A Chat Room

**Alien Chat**

**Nubian Dragon © 8/2010**

**-o-o-o-o-Chapter 1-o-o-o-o-**

**Looking for a Chat Room**

Tonight I'm feeling kinda weird, like I just don't care and I need to relax my mind. Let it explode and get away from school. The semester was hard and a couple of times I thought I was going to crack, but I didn't. I finished and now I want to forget about school for two weeks. Act like I know nothing about quantum physics, Boolean algebra and geophysical biology or anything that relates to the science degree I'm perusing at Yale. I'm glad I survived the first half of the year because the science and math was kickin' my ass. I guess I should be lucky, out of the seven hardcore science geeks that started out in the new micro pilot program in the Yale School of Engineering and applied Science department I'm one of four that's left.

Rachel, Scott and Ian didn't make the cut after the first semester. I was shocked. They were smart and on point. Nothing got past them and they were always coming up with new shit that blew your mind. I thought that if anyone would survive the year, least of all the first semester, it would be Rachel and Ian. They were smarter than the rest of us and I just knew that Rachel was going to be the _last man standing_ because her father was a Yale professor; Ian, on the other hand, was another bird to consider, he smoked too much. I think since it was his first time away from home and he didn't have one of his parents watching over his shoulder, he could do anything and he did. He smoked so much weed I had taken to spraying him with Lysol when I saw him, especially when we went to Professor Chekov's class. If the old Russian knew the kid was wacked on weed, he would have been long gone from the Boolean algebra class. Professor Chekov's was strict and no nonsense. I really didn't much blame the guy for wanting the best because he was the best math professor at Yale and he thought some stuff that was more fiction than science, but it was becoming real in the world.

Rachel, she had a brilliant mind, but she was wild. I knew she was young and wild even though she hid it well from her parents and everybody else. She wanted to do things she could never do when she was young and in high school. What she really wanted was to be like regular kids, but her parents had other plans for her. They had shipped her off to special schools for the gifted since she was six and always gave her the best and demanded the best from her in return. Her education at Yale was free and the red carpet was all laid for her from beginning to end. Her life was laid out for her from beginning to end and she had no say in it. All she could do was ride the waves, but guess she didn't want it. I think she hated her dad for controlling her the way he did and she wanted to piss him off really bad. It was a never ending struggle for Rachel, trying to declare her freedom from her parents, but she never gave up. She'd always do something that would grate her father, but never openly challenge him. She constantly had thorns jabbing at him and hiding her guilty hands so he couldn't see. She was a daddy's girl and she took full advantage of it. She needed weird rushes that would keep her _balanced_ while she lived in the world she called fake. She did a lot of crazy shit that a lot of people didn't know about and for some odd reason I was drawn into her madness. I guess I had her back and I didn't want anything to happen to her. She was a nice enough kid, but she was getting out there and she really didn't know what she was getting into. I came from the streets and I knew exactly what could happen to her if she didn't keep her head, she could end up dead or on the streets. I couldn't let it happen to her and I think I was one of the few people that she listened to or even thought to take advice from because what her parents said to her went in one ear and came out the other. All-in-all, I thought she'd survive the first semester, but she hadn't.

I didn't know what she was going to do now that she had flunked out of college. She really didn't know how to work like regular people because her parents had not allowed her to be a regular kid, but she was resourceful. She had a gig that I think I was the only one who knew about it, I'm sure no one else from our geek squad knew Rachel was stripping. She had been doing it for the past two months and she was using me as a cover for her sneaky deeds. It was easy enough for her to do her thing because I would drop her off and pick her up from the skanky club in Milford. I didn't like it, but if I didn't help her she was going to do it anyway and god knows what would have happened to her. Now that she had flunked out, I didn't know what was going to happen to her. I wouldn't be there to help her, so she just might get lost in the world. If she kept stripping, I hope she'd be slick about it and not let her dad find out, if he did, Rachel would be in a shit load of trouble.

Rachel was like my little sister and even though we were in no way related, I still cared what happened to her. There was nine years difference between us, but I could still relate to her even though I was twenty-nine. She was trying to do some things I had already done and a lot of crazy shit, I would never in a million years think of doing. Her parents had locked her away from the rest of the world for too long and now it was showing. Sometimes she scared me with what she did, but she was good at listening to me and getting her act together.

I was going to miss her, Ian and even Scott, although I thought that Scott might actually be prejudice. It didn't really matter to me, but I thought the kid was selling himself short with that _better than thou_ attitude. Xin said that he was transferring to MIT, they had wanted him, but he had wanted Yale as his first choice, now he was going to do them both. Maybe he would last at MIT, who knows? Not mine to worry about.

I am going to freakin' push school and hard science out of my mind and I am going to go to my one bedroom apartment on Mix Ave in Hamden and hide away from Yale or anything the looks like the Yale community for two solid weeks. I deserve to _veg_ out and do things that I wouldn't do while I was taking classes. _FREE CHANDRA!_ Yeah… that sounds good, I'm going to free myself from the books and get caught up in something else, my laptop. Lose yourself girl, surf like you've never surfed before and talk as much shit as you want to in those funky AOL chat rooms with all those weird freaks and when it's over, close the door and don't look back.

Two weeks to let loose and be wild and then it's back to the books. Two weeks to talk shit and play tricks. I'm going to have so much freakin' fun; I will be laughing my ass off for a very long time.

_**The following day…**_

That was the sweetest profile I ever created, I must say, I am pleased with myself. I am blonde, 5' 10" and I'm a dancer. From the looks of the pic I posted, I have enough silicon I could afford to donate half of what is in the boobs to someone else and still look healthy. Just more bait for the perverts. A little something, something to get them salivating and when the dogs start drooling I'll talk some much shit to them they will choke their chicken before they would have known what they were doing. There's no way in hell I am what my profile says I am, I'm quite the opposite. I'm short, black and I wear braids in my hair. I'm not ugly by a long shot, but I think my blonde alter-ego will serve quite well the skanky purpose of my two-week AOL account. It's a hit and run deal and I'm going to enjoy having fun while I do it.

It's sick I know, but I'm going to have so much fun…

_**Day two…**_

This was an interesting idea and I will admit that it is working. The rooms are crowed and when Shelia comes in the room all eyes are on her or maybe they're just on her boobs. LMAO! Everybody wants to talk to her.

_**Day three…**_

There are some freaks in this world. If I could turn red from embarrassment, I would have done so more times than I could have counted. Sick isn't the word… I'll just have to say psycho. I have to watch what I say in those chat rooms and make sure I don't give anything away about myself. _Just stick to the lies and everything will be good._

_**Day four...**_

I'm not so sure it was such a smart idea to create skanky Shelia and push her boobs in guys' faces. I probably bit off more than I can chew. I might have to re think this and make are I don't friend anymore of those weirdo's. _**My fault, I know it, I'll have to fix it.**_

_**Day five...**_

I'm really sick of this shit; all I have are mega perverts and horn-dogs trying to talk to me. I even think some teeny-boppers were trying to drop me some IMs. Well I can't complain too much I brought it on myself. First of all for wanting to do something so stupid and out there and second for creating that skanky trampy profile that anyone with bat and balls would want to poke. I thought there were also some chicks out there who wanted a piece of Shelia.

Well, Shelia is gone and now it's time for me to create my own chat room _**Space Geeks and Super Freaks**_. I'm not sure who's going to come to the room, but I plan to have some intelligent and creative conversations while having a little cheeky fun. I gotta have some fun because when classes start, its study city, and nothing will take me away from my books.

2


	2. Another Boring Hunt

**Alien Chat**

**Nubian Dragon © 8/2010**

**-o-o-o-o-Chapter 2-o-o-o-o-**

**Another Boring Hunt**

_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_had returned to the backwater ooman planet again. This time he was going to have a solo hunt. Hunting alone meant he could take his time and leave when he wanted to or had to. When he hunted with a pack he was on their time. Sometimes it was okay hunting with a pack, it made the hunt a little more interesting, but all in all he liked to hunt alone. Hunting solo meant he could do what he wanted and didn't have to answer to anyone. It was his time and his hunt and he was an honored hunter which meant he held to the **Code** … when it was convenient, but he was no badblood. He had been to the planet many times before, had hunted and killed many worthy preys and now all he did was just clean the trophies and stacked them in the corner. His trophy wall was full of ooman skulls and hunting them had become stale over the years. He didn't know why he continued to return to the ooman world, he just did.

On this hunt he was going to take his time and try to make his stay on the ooman world interesting. It was going to be hard because he had hunted on all the land masses of the planet and he knew just about all the places to hunt like the back of his hand. There were a few sparks of interest from time-to-time when the oomans were fighting each other. They called it war, but he called it fun. He enjoyed when they killed each other because it made killing them more exciting. He could make kills on both sides of the ooman war and none would be the wiser. He could find out who were the most worthy among them and from those he would take his trophies. The ooman wars proved to be satisfying hunts because he was able to find out how they had advanced in their technology. It was at these times they made ooman weapons that proved to be a test at times for his own **awu'asa**. He would hunt them, they would engage in combat and he would leave with trophies. Although he would win every time, he had to respect the creativity and ingenuity of the oomans, they were getting better with what they made, but their weapons could not rival his own yautja technology.

"Well let's see what you pathetic** pyode** oomans have for me…" _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_said as he began to scan several of the satellites that were orbiting the backwater planet. He was surprised to see the crude metal communicators orbiting the blue and green planet and it gave him a slight stir.

_So you have been busy_, the tan and henna colored yautja thought as he clicked to himself and regarded the satellites floating in space around the planet. "Maybe this _**relk**_ won't be as boring as I thought it would be. It seems as if you have been busy within the last ten **cycles, **busy expanding your technology." The male growled low, pleased with the advances the oomans had made. It was a great leap forward for the **pyode amedha **which meant that he might in fact enjoy hunting on the planet. He enjoyed a difficult challenge and he was looking forward to the challenge that the oomans would hopefully give him while he was on the planet.

As his _**độ**__**r'**__**ś**__**h**__**ệŧŧ**_ settled on the dark side of the backwater planet's moon, _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ sent out the _**ế**__**ff-z**__**ữ**__**h**__**•**__**ẩ**__**u**__** vẩ**__**n'k**__**ỏ**__**l**__**•**__**ĵ**__**eh**_ _**o**__**å**__**l**__**ź-**__**le**__**ķ**__**am**_ to gather information on the oomans. If they had crude communicators orbiting their world, then they must have a lot to say about themselves and he was going to listen and let them tell him just what they've been up to in his absence. He wasn't sure if the _**o**__**å**__**l**__**ź-**__**le**__**ķ**__**am **_could interface with the primitive ooman technology, but he knew that the probes were able to adapt to get the information they needed from the ooman technology. Once the probes were sent out, _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ sat at the command console of his ship and began recording the information that was being collected by the probes.

There was so much to know and so much had happened in his absence. While he was crossing the twin galaxies of _**Pr'Ehon and Zu'heus **_he had no idea what was in store for him when he'd reach the ooman world. He had hunted on the green and blue planet so many times until he had started going to places just to relax because he had lost interest in the hunt. Granted, the oomans were a prey species to be respected, they were far more intelligent, resourceful and tricky than any of the prey that yautja hunted, but they had lost their appeal to him. They didn't excite him then way they did when he was freshly blooded.

At times he was insatiable, with a lot of things, especially a challenge. There was nothing that he couldn't do, wouldn't do or try. He always had to be the best, be on top, and he refused to be second to any. He worked hard at what he got and he was not shy about letting anyone know he was the best especially the females. His skills as a hunter had given him more than his share of females and he was sure he had sired enough pups to start his own clan. He had even taken to giving his females tokens of their mating, a skull of their choosing, if the choice was within reason. Usually those who chose wanted an ooman trophy and he had more than enough to give so both he and the female left the mating satisfied.

His trophy collection was quite impressive and it even rivaled some clan leaders and elders, although he had not actually seen the other yautjas' trophy collections. His mates had made it their business to compare collections and most always said that his collection was most impressive. The comparison was the female's way of letting him know that he was more worthy than the next yautja and if the mating went well he usually got requests for future mating. Most of the repeat requests he had respectfully declined, but there were very few times where he had sired two pups with the same female. He was _**q**__**ů**__**a-j**__**ä**__**h•**__**tjau'ke, **_a rolling stone, and he was not ready to put down any roots with one particular female. Maintaining his independence is why he had his own ship and why he hunted where and when he pleased. He was too young for _**sh'eip'odi**_, a lifemate, so he had to be careful not to be trapped by a female. The hunt was his first love and he would always be true to her.

He adored his females even though he didn't want to be committed to them. He made it his practice to be the epitome of the perfect yautja hunter. He wasn't sure that he had achieved perfection, but he did have a balance on his life and knew that he had much more living to do, but now he'd become stagnant. He wasn't stagnant with his hunt, but rather stagnant with his life. He had tried different things to shake himself out of the _**drű**__**•**__**vehş**_, but nothing was working. Boredom was working him and it was hard to avoid. He needed something new and unheard of to get him back to the place he once was.

He didn't realize it, but _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ had been sitting in front of his _**ġ**__**ki**__**ń**__**•m**__**ã**__**lj-r**__**û**_ for almosta _**ya'ois **_letting his mind wonder. _I am becoming pathetic,_ the yautja growled as he thought to himself. Now he was losing track of even his thoughts and he had to do something before he lost himself completely to the boredom.

The view screen on his _**ġ**__**ki**__**ń**__**•m**__**ã**__**lj-r**__**û**_ flashed repeatedly and it got the yautja attention. "I've got to do something fast," he said to himself as he turned his attention to what was on the view screen.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said in an amused voice. Tapping his dangerous claws on the ship's computer console he heard the statically sound of an ooman voice coming over the audio link of the ship's computer console. He had heard many of the ooman languages of the planet, but wasn't quite sure what the language was. There was a lot of distortion in the audio feed and he had to filter the sounds in order to get a clear stream for the sound. Several minutes passed and he was able to clearly hear the voice that had caught the attention of the computer's tracking system.

The voice was light, soft, and reminded him of the ooman _**g**__**ẩ**__**t**__**ůů**_. He had heard the voice of ooman females, but he avoided them. When he hunted ooman prey, it was the male that was choice, never the female, so he avoided the female at all costs. "So I am hearing a _**g**__**ẩ**__**t**__**ůů**_," _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ clicked to himself thinking that the oomans must have made great progress if they were allowing their females to use technology that allowed them contact with other parts of the ooman world. From what he remembered, the ooman females were much weaker and smaller than the males and the males protected them. The soft meat females were so different from the large and powerful females of his own species. Compared to yautja females, ooman females were on the level of _**l**__**ế**__**vhan**_ yautja pups, when it came to strength and skill, they were weak and useless. _Disgraceful,_ he thought, knowing that a **lou-dte kalei** should be much more.

For several more _**daetoinil**_ the yautja listened to the sound of the ooman voice not able to place what type of ooman it was. He was sure he had hunted that type of ooman, the sounds and words it made told him that much. "Let's search the ooman language database to see just where you are **lou-dte kalei **and what you are saying," _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ clicked as he tapped again at the ship's console searching for the source and type of language the ooman was speaking.

"Awe!" the yautja exclaimed once the ship's computer identified the ooman language. "**Eyn'gl'ysh,**" he whispered to himself remembering the language. It was a difficult language because it was made of other ooman languages and sometimes the same word meant something different or two different words sounded the same, but had different meanings. It was confusing, but he understood it for the most part, until they started speaking that sub-language they called _**slegh-aing**_. The sub-language unlike the base language tended to change over time and causing eve more confusion.

Once the computer identified the ooman language it was able give a general location of where the signal was coming from. _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ recognized the landmass on the holographic image of the planet. The signal was originating somewhere on the northwestern hemisphere of the planet.

The last time he was on the planet and had a decent hunt was when the oomans were warring with each other all over the planet and place where the signal was originating from was fighting in the planet war, but there was no damage done to the land area. The smaller landmass on the northeastern side of the planet (Europe) that was connected to an even larger landmass sustained heavy damage. Oomans from the northwestern side of the planet died on the smaller land mass. _What a glorious hunt, _the tan and henna yautja thought to himself. He had killed oomans on both sides and had thoroughly enjoyed the hunt.

**If you catch me, you can fuck me…. **_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ heard the female voice say and his attention snapped back to the_** ġ**__**ki**__**ń**__**•m**__**ã**__**lj-r**__**û**_

"_**V'hak**_ -_**de**_** pauk!" ** The yautja said as he gave the _**ġ**__**ki**__**ń**__**•m**__**ã**__**lj-r**__**û**_ an incredulous stare.

He heard the female's voice make a strange sound and he recognized it as ooman laughing. It was a whimsical sound that gave the situation a sense of being carefree.

The hunter had forgotten he had typed in the command to translate and now he could hear what the ooman voice was saying. For about fifteen _**daetoinil**_ he continued to listen to the one-sided conversation and was able to decipher that the female ooman was speaking to several individuals at one time. The female was salacious with her conversation and the things she was saying made the yautja purr, then he stopped when he realized what he was doing.

_I must be falling apart and am sinking to low levels if the mere words of an unknown ooman can move me._ _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ thought to himself not pleased with his action. He knew he had been away from his clan for a long time, not to mention other yautja, especially females. Time was getting away from him; soon it would be mating season when the next cycle was completed, and he had to be back among his people. He surmised that he had responded to the ooman because he had missed the last _**dek'ns-**__**ķ**__**w**__**ặ**__**kh**__**ạ**_ and his thoughts of mating were touched when he heard the scandalous words of the female ooman.

"I will not stay long on this hunt," he said to himself not realizing how close he was to the yautja mating. He would see what new changes that was on the planet, hopefully get a few satisfying trophies and then he would return to his clanship in time for the _**dek'ns-**__**ķ**__**w**__**ặ**__**kh**__**ạ**_. He was not going to miss this season of _**dek'ns-**__**ķ**__**w**__**ặ**__**kh**__**ạ;**_ to do so was to neglect the season twice in a row. This season he would be on-time for _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ and he would try to make up for the last season he had missed. He needed to sire more pups, hopefully the mating season would help to drive his _**drű**__**•**__**vehş**_ away and get him back on track with his life.

_**The following ooman day...**_

The ship's _**sat•j**__**ế**__**ba**_ had gathered a great deal of information about the ooman world and the progress they had made since he was last on the backwater planet. _The council will appreciate this information, __**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ thought to himself knowing that the gathered information would serve the purpose of him being granted continued hunting rights to the ooman world. Unlike some of the other hunts seeking trophies on the ooman world, he knew how to multitask and secure his future. He saw beyond the hunt, more like what the hunt could _do_ for him. He would keep what he gathered for his own data base and he would forward a copy of the information to his clanship. He wasn't sure if the elders of his clan wanted the information forwarded to the Mothership, if they did, then they would send what they wanted sent.

Curious about the **lou-dte kalei's** voice, he scanned the data ports to see if there was any more activity from the unseen ooman or if it was just a onetime fluke. Much to the yautja's dismay no more of the filthy talk from the female was picked up.

_**Two ooman days …**_

**Eat me… Eat me and tell me if you like white chocolate…. **_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ heard the same female voice say over the_** ġ**__**ki**__**ń**__**•m**__**ã**__**lj-r**__**û **_he had heard two ooman days earlier.__

He growled at the female's voice and sat in his pilot's seat and adjusted the volume.

**Slow down big boy… take your time… no need to rush… there's plenty of me to go around… I ain't going nowhere… **_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ heard the female voice say and then he heard her purr.

_Purr,_ he thought _the ooman purring, can't be…_

**I like it… I like it like that… nice and slow… touch all of me… taste all of me… **_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ heard the female voice say and then she moaned.

Before he realized what he was doing _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ was purring and staring at the console. He felt his _**ka'mak**_ stir in his loin cloth.

**What the fuck was that! **The female said and there was a silence over the audio link. **Alright boys, no pets in the room … I'm the only pussy in the room…. Put Ms. Kitty Galore out the room or I'm leaving…. **the female voice continued and she did not sound pleased.

Immediately _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ severed the connection. "The ooman heard me," he said to himself surprised.

_**Three ooman days …**_

His insatiable appétit was getting the best of him and he had to know if the female ooman was still talking in the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_". He really didn't know what the _room_ was or who was in the _room_ with the female, but he wanted to hear more of what she had to say. Her lewd ooman words did something to him. Stirred a part of him he didn't realize was sleeping. He growled at the thought wondering if this would be a possible distraction to drive the _**drű**__**•**__**vehş**_ from him.

Scanning the floating inferior ooman communicator that was closest to his ship, he listened on the audio link to see if he could pick up the distinct voice of the ooman female. For almost an ooman _**ya'ois**_ he searched futilely for the voice but found nothing. There were other oomans saying different things and in different ooman languages, but it was not the ooman he was looking for. _Maybe the ooman is not awake,_ he thought to himself and he remembered how oomans slept and ate far more often than a yautja. Their smaller weaker bodies needed more rest and nourishment than a yautja. Then smaller species were a high maintenance and a shorter life expectancy than yautja. Maybe the reason he was not hearing the ooman was because she was maintaining herself.

Sitting at his console, he typed in the commands so the computer would go back and track the conversations of the female and determine the pattern that she created for speaking to the others in the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_". If there was a pattern that she used for communicating with the others then he could determine what the pattern was. Once he determined the pattern, then he would know when she would return to the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_" again. When she returned to the room he would listen and hear what she had to say.

It took ten of the ooman _**daetoinil**_ for his _**sat•j**__**ế**__**ba**_ to chart the pattern the ooman used. It was a roughly estimated scheduled time, since the ooman never start or stopped the conversations in the _room_, at the same times. According to the _**sat•j**__**ế**__**ba, **_the ooman should be returning to the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_" to have conversation in about two ooman _**ya'oisl**_.

He busied himself with a meal while he waited for the ooman to return to the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_".

After finishing his meal, he returned to his "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_" to see if the female had returned.

…**I can choke the chicken or spank the monkey… your choice… however do you want it… I can give it… I can do you and you can do me… **_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ heard the female voice say. He growled to himself upset that he was late and had missed some of what the female was saying. He didn't quite understand why she would be talking about hurting lesser life forms, but for some reason he didn't think she was talking in literal terms.

He heard the female squeal and moan and then she gasped loudly.

"Pauk!" the tan and henna yautja growled and a purr slipped out before he stopped it. He didn't have to worry about the female hearing him because the audio was muted to the female. He could hear her, but she could not hear him. The ooman's talk was pulling at him and he wasn't sure if he disliked it.

…**take me… all of you take me… I have two hands, two feet, a mouth, a kitty kat… use them… use them all, but stay away from the south… I don't play **_**that**_**… use the hell out of me because I'm going to use the hell out of all of you… **__ the female voice continued and she started a rhythmic moaning and breathing that suggested that was mating.

…**take me… use me… eat me… eat from my hand while I ride you bareback… keep up with me so you don't get lost.. the road's starting to get rough and I don't want to lose you any of you… **the female voice continued and the rhythmic moaning and breathing became more intense. She became louder and more aggressive with her sounds and that suggested that was mating and she was getting closer to climax.

_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ heard the ooman hiss and growl and it reminded him of his own rut experience. She sounded like she was in the command station with him, but he could not smell her mating musk. He could only imagine that it was thick and choking every male that was in the room with her and driving them insane. He could imagine her body being marred by all the males, each wanting to leave their mark on her to claim her as his own.

Louder she hissed growled, moaned and spoke cheeky salacious words to those in the room who were listening to her. She spoke to_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü **_although she did not know he was listening to her in the room with the others. The female reached her apex and she let out a deep guttural primal scream that could have rivaled his own roar of passion and then the room went quiet. All the yautja could hear was then heavy breathing of the female. She still lived.

… **it was good, real good…. **The female said when she was able to speak. **You boys made me proud… real proud… I thought I was going to lose a couple of you but you hung in there choking and all… … oooo…. yeeeaaahhh…. Lick my hand… eat from it baby because you deserve every drop…** the female said in a sultry voice**. …. We'll meet again tomorrow and see what it brings…. Until then… dream about me…ALL OF YOU… sweet dreams…. Remember who loves you baby…. **

"_**Chu'khah**_!_**"**_ was all the yautja could say after hearing the female survive her sexual encounter. _How can a pathetic ooman female take on several males in __**rut**__ and live to speak of_, it he thought to himself. _That must be some female, maybe she would be a nice challenge, a distraction for me while I am on the backwater planet._

"She sounds like a challenge that needs to be conquered," _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü **_thrilled to himself thinking conquering the Paya-like female might be the thing he was looking for to get his life back on track. "She would make an interesting trophy," he mused to himself as he reclined in his pilot's chair.

_**Four ooman days ...**_

The following day _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ could feel fatigue calling at him, but he had to go back to the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_" where the female was. He wanted to know what she would do with her males. He thought about the fact that he was a _**klu'vo**_, voyeur. He didn't like to hide in the shadows, but there was nothing he could do to change that fact. He didn't want to be a voyeur but he could not participate. He wanted to see what the brazen female that commanded several make in mating at one time. He wanted to know what she looked like, know whether or not she was as worthy as she sounded. _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ had heard her and sensed her, now he wanted to see what she looked like. She had invaded his mind and stirred him when he didn't know he was being stirred, he had to at least know her name. He would not make contact with her, just gather information on her.

When the estimated time was approaching, _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ opted to go to the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_" earlier in case she actually entered the "_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m**_" before the ascribed time. Much to his disappointment when he arrived at the room it was locked and closed down. The note that was attached to the cyber door said "_**SHELIA DOESN'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE**_".

The yautja was upset with what he found and finding nothing made him want to know the female even more. She had invaded him and left him to the side like a starry eyed pup. He wasn't a pup, he was an honored warrior, but the ooman had made him feel like a pup. For that reason alone he had to challenge her and take back some of his honor. She had made him feel less than what he was.

Realizing that he wasn't going to hear the ooman before he went to sleep, _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ sat at his _**sat•j**__**ế**__**ba**_ and told it to find out any information it could on the female Shelia that was in the room. Being the fast and efficient technology that it was, the _**sat•j**__**ế**__**ba **_was able to pull up a visual and some sparse information about _Shelia in the Room_. He found that the ooman was not as tall as he'd hoped, but being almost six** noks** wasn't too bad. She had pale complexion in both skin and hair, but her facial features were repulsive according to yautja standards, but according to ooman standard she was most acceptable. He had an opportunity to read what oomans thought about her and he found that those who were in the room with her were not happy that she had left. In fact some of those very males she mated now wanted to do bodily harm to her because she had abruptly abandoned them.

It wasn't much information on _Shelia in the Room_, but it was a starting place. He was going to find her and when he did he would challenge her and find out if she was as prowess as she had led everyone to believe. He wanted to know if she was as skilled at her art form as she claimed to be while she was in the room; or if the males just believed her to be what they wanted her to be. He would find her, challenge her and make her prove herself. He would also take be his honor she had taken from him.

The last thing the _**sat•j**__**ế**__**ba**_ flashed on the visual console was _**Space Geeks and Super Freaks. **_ For several moments the ooman words flashed across the screen. _**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ didn't know what the ooman words meant, but he was determined to find out. He would search for the female, but he would leave the new search for after he had slept and nourished his body. It was time to retire because he had a worthy hunt ahead of him.

_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_ yawned. He was tired. It had been a long first day at the ooman world. This would be no boring _**relk**_. The female would add spice to his hunt. She had vanished, but he was determined to find her and when he did, he would hunt her.

She had told her males to dream about her. He didn't know that ooman dreamed; maybe they did, but not like yautja. He didn't know if the pale skinned, pale haired female would invade his dreams. Only time would tell if she was strong enough to challenge him in his dreams.

The honored warrior prepared his ship for his rest and he made his way to his sleeping quarters. After a relaxing shower he took his dripping body to his bed which consisted of a large submerged hole in the floor that could fit three adult female yautjas quite comfortably. He settled his naked body among his welcoming furs and he let sleep claim him wondering if the ooman female was going to challenge _him_ in his dreams.

**Vocabulary/translation**

(Have fun with these words and translations… I did… feel free to use them)

**(Words…)**

**awu'asa** full body ensemble, amour, weaponry, offers protection where the Predator needs it the most. Light and maneuverable, but is still vulnerable to heavy strikes. The ceramic plating is composed of a totally foreign compound (like other materials) and some are capable of resisting acidic xenomorph blood

_**chu'khah**_ "wow"

_**cycle **_a yautja measurement of time; a yautja year; it is equivalent to four human years;

_**daetoini **_ minute

_**daetoinil **_ minutes

_**data' shon'de scanners**_ yautja technology, scanners that allow several thermal ground-tracking techniques to be used so yautja can bypass and jam any radar tracking system

_**dek'ns-**__**ķ**__**w**__**ặ**__**kh**__**ạ**_ mating season; the cyclic time that male and female yautjas come together, there are no real lasting bonds between the male and female; they come together for the sole purpose of spawning offspring between them; the females are they dominant sex and they are looking for the best male to produce the best offspring; the mating season occurs once every ten human years;

_**độ**__**r'**__**ś**__**h**__**ệŧŧ**___ personal space ship; this is a general term and she ship can be any size; the fact that it belongs to the yautja and not the clan distinguishes it from other space vessels

_**drű**__**•**__**vehş**_ blahs; bland, stagnant mood and state of being

_**ế**__**ff-z**__**ữ**__**h**__**•**__**ẩ**__**u**__** vẩ**__**n'k**__**ỏ**__**l**__**•**__**ĵ**__**eh**_ _**o**__**å**__**l**__**ź-**__**le**__**ķ**__**am**_ [short range reconnaissance probes] yautja technology, probesthe size of a golf ball that travel through space in short distances to attach themselves to satellites to gather information from the satellite computerized communication system

**Eyn'gl'ysh** the yautja spelling and pronunciation of the English human language

_**g**__**ẩ**__**t**__**ůů**___ female

_**ġ**__**ki**__**ń**__**•m**__**ã**__**lj-r**__**û**_ the visual part of the ship's sensors communication system

**gkinmaru** sensors of a ship

_**klu'vo**_ voyeur

_**l**__**ế**__**vhan **_immature and fledging

**lou-dte kalei **"child maker"; slang for female

**nok ** unit of measure (equivalent to 13 inches)

_**o**__**å**__**l**__**ź-**__**le**__**ķ**__**am**___probes

_**q**__**ů**__**a-j**__**ä**__**h•**__**tjau'ke**_a rolling stone

_**Pr'Ehon and Zu'heus**_ the yautja name for twin galaxies adjacent to earth's galaxy

**pyode ** soft

**pyode amedha **soft meat

_**relk**_ hunt

_**rh'**__**ộộ**__**m **_room

**rut ** sex

_**sat•j**__**ế**__**ba**_ a ship's computer system

_**sh'eip'odi**_ life mate; this bond is between the opposite sexes

_**slegh-aing**_slang

_**ya'ois **_hour

_**ya'oisl **_hours

**(Characters…)**

_**H**__**ẩ**__**'tt**__**ü**_firm and decisive

**(Phrases…)**

_**V'hak**_ -_**de**_** pauk! **

What the fuck!

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**Please review this chapter. I would love to get your feedback.**

**I look forward to hearing from you!**

_**From The Author**_

12


End file.
